


A Silver Arrow

by prayformalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x10, 3x10 Coda, Alec POV, Angst, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alec, Instrospection, M/M, Unhappy Ending, he doesn't actually die tho its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayformalec/pseuds/prayformalec
Summary: Alec's last thoughts after being stabbed by the Owl





	A Silver Arrow

Alec found it ironic that only thing on his mind as he lay dying with his own arrow in his chest was marriage.

Magnus’ shaking hands cradled his head, and Alec tried his best to focus on the scared, golden cat eyes above him, but they started to blend with the lit lanterns hanging behind them so he shut his eyes and focused on his hands instead. His left hand, specifically.

Sometimes Alec liked to look through Magnus’ jewelry, and he once asked Magnus how often he bought new accessories. He had laughed softly and said, “Whenever I see something that reminds me of someone or something good I had in my life, whether I can pinpoint who or what it is, I buy it. Sometimes I never quite know what’s so special about it, but I like to think I at least have that one thing to remember it by.” He slipped off the silver ring around his left ring finger that Alec had consistently seen over the last week. Magnus held it up for him to see a small arrow etched on the inside, and Alec smiled. “Any guess on who this might be for?”

At the time he tried not to think too much about the significance of the placement of the ring. But now, Alec felt it press against his own ring finger as Magnus gripped his hand, whispering, “Please, stay with me, Alexander. Help is on its way, please.” And with his eyes closed and reality off center, Alec could pretend that a matching ring adorned his hand as well. That a small heart, representing Magnus’ infinite kindness and love for the good things in the world, was carved into the underside of the circular band. That the love of his life wasn’t watching him die, but instead waking him up in their shared bed in their shared home in their shared life. That they were finding treasured moments in their forever instead of desperately searching for a forever in this moment.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus murmured, “I should have gotten here sooner.”

Alec tried to push the blood pooling in his throat to protest but only coughed. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he raised their joined hands to his own heart, and then Magnus’. “…you,” was the only word Alec could mutter, forcing his eyes open to see only a swirl of dark red and quickly shut them again.

Magnus leaned down, shakily pressing his lips against Alec’s hand before resting their foreheads together. “I love you, too. Please, please, Alexander, stay with me just a little bit longer.”

Alec opened his eyes for a third time, surprised to see Magnus’ face in focus, eyes closed and tears hanging on his lashes. “I’m glad you’re here,” he tried to say, but he only mouthed the words.

“Alexander, please,” Magnus continued to beg, supporting his head and stroking his hair. Alec squeezed his hand, feeling the ring again and savoring the last seconds of his fantasy before allowing his head to drop back, his hand to go limp, and darkness to rush in.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on tumblr @prayformalec


End file.
